Time Will Remember Us
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: A dark evil has arisen, threatening to sunder the fragile peace of the region. Lyra swears to protect her homeland from plunging forever into darkness, but it proves to be difficult as she struggles to find a balance between her newfound duties. The revised sequel to 'Divine Destiny'. Lance/Lyra, game-verse with multiple twists.
1. Troubling Visions

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Pokemon unfortunately

**Title**

Time Will Remember Us

**Summary**

A dark evil has arisen, threatening to sunder the fragile peace of the region. Lyra swears to protect her homeland from plunging forever into darkness, but it proves to be difficult as she struggles to find a balance between her newfound duties. The revised sequel to 'Divine Destiny'. Lance/Lyra, game-verse with multiple twists.

**Note**

After I hit a bit of a block with the original 'World of Glass', I decided to take a couple of months off and figure out where I went wrong. It took me awhile to work it out, but I realized it was because I was trying too hard to do too much in one fic. It didn't help that I started writing my Platinum-verse fic (Ravaged World) at the same time leading to a fair bit of confusion. So yeah, here's the revised edition! It is still set three months after Divine Destiny ended.

**.**

**Prologue: Troubling Visions**

"For the last time, Naoko, I know what I saw!" Morty snapped. He paced back and forth across the wooden floorboards of the Dance Hall, glowering at the eldest Kimono sister. "Or do you think that I am a liar?"

Naoko sighed, resting her hands on her lap. "I am not doubting your visions Morty, but do you think it is wise to rely so heavily on what you see in the Spirit World? You haven't been acting yourself for months now and ill health can affect what you see." She poured herself some tea and made one for Morty as well. "Sit." She pointed to the space across from her.

Morty glared, but he sat down and grabbed his cup. "You don't believe me."

"I do, but I don't think it's worth stressing about. The spirits of the other realm cannot harm the real world. You should know that as a Ghost-type specialist, Morty." She glanced down at his tea. "Drink your tea. It will make you feel better."

The Ghost-type gym leader reached for his cup and brought the rim to his lips. He took a quick sip, scrunched up his face in disgust and put it back down. "Ginger tea?" Ginger tea was a popular choice for the population in Ecruteak City. Not only did it provide numerous health benefits, it also helped Ghost-type trainers strengthen their mind against evil spirits. It was also used to cure those who were starting to see things as a result of making contact with a foul spirit. "You think I've gone mad."

"Morty… I am trying to help you."

The blond stood up, forcing a dry laugh to leave his throat. "Help me? You've been trying to make a fool of me for years! You once told me that I was the right trainer for Ho-Oh, but that turned out to be a lie."

She shook her head. "I did not tell you that you were the one. You convinced yourself that you were because I said a trainer with a special bond could bring Ho-Oh back," she explained calmly. "And I am trying to help you, I've been watching over you since I arrived in this city. Your father asked me to keep an eye on you and I promised I would." She leaned over and grabbed his hand and looked deep into his eyes. "I am not your enemy, Morty."

He jerked his hand away. "Don't touch me."

She withdrew her hand. "The Spirit World has influenced you. I can see it in your eyes."

"You know nothing about the Spirit World!"

"I know enough," she replied sternly. "I know the Spirit World can change how a trainer thinks. I know the Spirit World can affect your mind even if you are unaware of it. Why do you think it is an activity that is discouraged? Lives can be easily lost. And do not even get me started on how wrong it is to consume blood of a Ghost-type Pokemon."

Morty looked away briefly, suddenly uncomfortable. So Naoko knew more about the Spirit World than he originally thought, but that wasn't a surprise. She seemed to know everything yet never boasted about her vast knowledge. He wondered if her sisters knew as much as she did or if she was just a unique case. It was then he realized he didn't know Naoko as well as he thought he did. She was a real mystery.

"I'm not a junkie if that's what you are worried about." For a Ghost-type trainer to enter the realm of spirits, he or she had to consume a tiny drop of blood from their Ghost-type Pokemon they shared a deep bond with. It was a revolting ritual to undertake, but it had its benefits. The Spirit World allowed a trainer to see into the hearts of those around them. The Spirit World also had other benefits – a Ghost-type trainer would find their senses drastically improved for a short period of time depending on the amount of blood they had consumed. "What I saw exists in our world, Naoko. The spirits there are a direct image of the ones here."

"If the creature you saw exists, someone would've seen it."

"Unless if it is trapped in a cage somewhere."

"Impossible."

Morty shook his head. "Not impossible. There are new Pokemon being discovered all the time… in Kalos, I hear they even discovered a new type. What makes you think we've discovered everything here?" Naoko was silent. Morty smirked. "The legendary Pokemon that Red released… they've been in hiding for years but in recent times they've chosen to reveal themselves to us. The legendary Pokemon from other regions have come here for a reason. They sought out Lyra to prepare her for the challenge that lies ahead."

He was talking more to himself now than Naoko. It was finally all starting to make sense. Had Lance's grandfather known about Lyra's true purpose? Was that why he was so keen on Lance to protect her?

"You believe the legendary Pokemon have chosen Lyra to be their leader then?"

"Ho-Oh returned for Lyra, not Red. Ho-Oh must believe that Lyra is the one who will save us all from destruction. Eusine came to me a few months ago; he asked me if I had seen the glimpse of my impending doom. He knows something we don't."

Naoko was looking at him as if he had suddenly lost his mind completely. "You believe Lyra is in danger?"

His eyes met hers. "Yes."

There was a brief pause when Naoko spoke again. She grasped his arm once more, her grip unrelenting. "I beg of you, Morty. Do not return to the Spirit World. You may unlock a door that will take you down a path of which there is no return."

.

Morty and Naoko will be quite important for the sequel for different reasons which you will discover in time. Reviews are much appreciated, as always!


	2. These Are Troubled Times

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Pokemon unfortunately

**Title**

Time Will Remember Us

**Summary**

A dark evil has arisen, threatening to sunder the fragile peace of the region. Lyra swears to protect her homeland from plunging forever into darkness, but it proves to be difficult as she struggles to find a balance between her newfound duties. The revised sequel to 'Divine Destiny'. Lance/Lyra, game-verse with multiple twists.

**Special Thanks**

Thanks to Kitsunekit75 and opalvampire for reviewing the first chapter! And thanks to those who have added this to their favourites and alerts list.

On a side note, if you haven't already, check out Kitsunekit75's 'The Chosen One', opalvampire's Songs from the Heart', sunburn-preventing's 'Unexpected Importance' and WorldNerd12's 'Before the Fame' for the best excellent HG/SS stories.

**.**

**Chapter One: These Are Troubled Times**

_Indigo League (three months after Lyra became Champion)_

The week had been long and consisted of many long meetings with leaders from around the region. People wanted to know if the laws were going to be changed now that she was the Champion and Lyra had to tell every single person that everything was going to stay the same. She was so worn out at the end of every day she was asleep before she even hit the bed.

Lance had promised her it would get easier in time as people became accustomed to her being the Champion, but three months had already passed and it seemed there were more people organizing meetings with her and the Elite Four members. It was getting to the point she wanted to rip out her own hair and inform the media she was resigning.

But she couldn't do that. She promised Lance she'd remain the Champion for as long as she could defend her title. "Who is next?" Lyra said, bored. This was the tenth discussion today. The other Elite Four members shared her frustration as they too had been in this conference room all day long.

Karen glanced down at the paper before her. "He didn't leave a name, but he has left his proposal. He says he wishes to build a place of faith for the people of Johto and Kanto to visit." She put the paper down, twirling a finger around a lock of silver hair. "It's an interesting idea – we've never had a church before, and I don't believe any of the other regions have as well."

"Invite him in," Lyra said, looking towards the doorman.

The doorman bowed and opened the door, allowing the next person to enter. As soon as he did, he stepped outside the room so the discussion could be carried out in privacy. Lyra's eyebrows lifted upon seeing the next person. He was tall, dressed in a big black fancy cloak and he carried what looked to be a stick of some sort. She tried to catch a glimpse of his face, but it was hidden by the hood he had. He obviously wasn't around from this region because no one dressed like that. It was far too hot.

"Your name, please?"

The man sat down. "Call me… King."

"You have come to put forth a proposal to build a church in our region?" Karen said, glancing up from the papers again. "It says here on your profile that you are from Unova. That's a long way to travel to build a church."

"Unova has no room for a church."

"Why a church?" Bruno said. "And why Kanto?"

"Kanto is where it all began – legendary trainer Red was born here so it seems fitting to build the first place of worship here. As for the reasoning behind the church, I believe people need a place where they can repent for their sins, a place where they can feel safe."

Lyra frowned. "Our region is safe."

The man chuckled. "The church is also a place of worship. People from all different backgrounds can come together under one roof and strengthen their bonds with their Pokemon. Faith is what makes trainers strong." He paused for dramatic effect then carried on speaking. "Tell me, Champion. You made it this far because of the powerful bond you share with your Pokemon, is that not correct?"

"That is true, yes."

"Faith is a powerful tool."

A chill raced down her spine and it wasn't from the air conditioning. The way this man spoke… it left her unsettled. He had obviously given this church idea a lot of thought. She turned to right, looking at Karen. The Dark-type Master just shrugged her shoulders. She turned back to 'King'. Was that even his real name? It had to be a code name for something else. "Give us a week. We'll think about it."

He stood up and bowed his head. "You'll regret it if you don't allow this church to built." He exited the room leaving Lyra feeling rather confused.

.

_Dragon Den – Council Room _

Stepping into the role as Blackthorn Clan Elder was much more difficult than he assumed it was going to be. He had presumed his transition would go smoothly, but there were quite a number of people who thought he didn't deserve the title. These people hailed from dragon clans from the surrounding regions and they had come here today to inspect him closely to see if he was worthy enough.

But inspecting the new Clan Elder wasn't their only task – they wanted to establish the Dragon Tamer Training Facility within the heart of Blackthorn City. His grandfather had fought against the idea for so long, but with his death, resistance against the idea of an education centre had also died. The people of Blackthorn loved his grandfather and when he had died, a part of themselves had died along with him.

Lance planned to hold off the foreign tamers for as long as he could though. This wasn't about helping other tamers – it was about purchasing land and the properties around it so they could make extra income for themselves. "I never realized how difficult it was to deal with these tamers," Lance muttered.

"We're not going to let them take our land," Clair replied. "They'll have to go through us first."

He forced a dry laugh. "I don't know how grandfather did it, but he held them off."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck, cousin. Tell them we're never giving them the rights to our land."

"I'll do my best, but I'm dealing with some highly influential clan heads." There were three of them and three males stuck together like glue. Their names were: Malcolm, son of Drake, Pete, grandson of Drayden, and Blake, nephew of Drasna. Each tamer had yet to achieve what Lance had, but they showed a lot of promise according to the stories he had heard. It was just his luck he had to be the one dealing with them.

Clair stood outside the entrance of the Dragon Den and Lance entered the cave. He made his way over to the Shrine which had now been turned into a Council Room. Three heads turned in his direction.

"You must be the legendary Lance that I've been hearing so much about," the first male said. His name was Malcolm, the self-proclaimed leader of the group of three. Malcolm leaned forward to speak further, his bright blue eyes holding a piercing gaze. He ran a hand through his shaggy blond locks then opened his mouth to voice his opinion, his baritone voice laced with arrogance. "How does it feel to no longer be the revered Champion of your region?"

Lance held back a bitter response. Arguing with them now was only going to prove what his grandfather feared – the Blackthorn Clan consisted of vile-tempered tamers unworthy of being called a tamer. "Good things don't last forever," he replied curtly.

"And now you're the clan elder… like us, although you were forced into the role because of your granddaddy's death and all, while we were chosen by our relatives to speak on their behalf," Malcolm said lazily. His two companions, Pete and Blake, chuckled.

Pete was a scrawny looking male with high cheekbones and a bulbous nose. He had short curly ginger locks, emerald coloured eyes which looked at everyone but his friends with suspicion, and a high-pitched voice. His looks were deceiving though since he was actually a highly skilled trainer. "Lance was never worthy of being a Champion of one region, let alone two."

"He's more concerned about pleasing the ladies," said Blake, chuckling. He winked. "I saw that interview you had with that chick, Marina. Classic stuff, Lance. All that is fine and all, but you were the Champion at the time that interview took place. You should not have been slacking in your duties." Unlike Pete, Blake was anything but scrawny. He had a physique which strongly reminded Lance of a soldier; he bore a strong resemblance to Lt. Surge, only Blake had dark hair and dark eyes.

Malcolm smirked. "Anyway, in case you haven't already guessed, we are here to talk about Blackthorn's future. Your grandfather refused to have an education centre built because he claimed it would lead to a loss of identity for the people of Blackthorn." He raised his hands. "I think otherwise. He was an old man and stuck in the traditions of the past, but you are young, like us. Surely you can see the benefit of building a centre here in Blackthorn."

Lance crossed his arms over his chest. "And what if I don't?"

"Don't be a fool, Lance. This will benefit everyone. Think about the income your city will make."

"Money isn't a concern to me."

Malcolm's jaw tightened. "You can't hold us back forever. You're not even a true Dragon Master," he said ruefully. "Half your team aren't even dragons so you can't claim that title."

At the moment, Lance didn't have a team. He had released five of them when he chased after Lyra on Mt. Silver several months ago. Now that he thought about it, it was rather a silly decision, but he wasn't thinking straight at the time. He had the opportunity to start again though and this time specialize in actual Dragon-types. "What exactly is the point you're trying to make?"

Pete supplied an answer this time. "The point we're trying to make is that we feel you aren't worthy enough to follow in your grandfather's footsteps," Pete said.

Lance suppressed a growl. He didn't think they were here to talk about business. They wanted to judge him instead because that was so much more entertaining. Don't let them get under your skin, he told himself. Taking in a deep breath, he forced himself to relax and think of other things that didn't make his blood boil, like spending time with Lyra. "You're wrong. He taught me well."

"It's funny that you say that Lance because I've heard interesting stories about you," Malcolm said dryly, eyes focused on Lance's face. "I hear that you punched Blue. You look surprised, Lance."

That bastard, thought Lance. "Where did you hear that?"

"Blue mentioned it on his blog, SmellYaLater."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"It was about a girl, right?"

Lance didn't like where this conversation was heading. Malcolm was goading him into making an error so he'd have something to use against him in the future. He had to choose his words carefully here otherwise he'd find himself in a messy situation, but it was damn hard resisting the temptation to wipe that smug smirk off his stupid face. "Can you even trust a word Blue says?"

"He might not be a likable guy, but he tells the truth."

Blue was the brutally honest type. He didn't give a crap what people thought about him as long as he had the chance to express his opinions. Unfortunately, there was nothing Lance could do to stop Blue since blogging wasn't an illegal activity. How many people read the former champion's blog anyway? Hundreds? Thousands perhaps?

"There's a general perception that you are a dangerous person to be around," Pete said.

"So what do you want from me then? You can't take the role of the Blackthorn Clan Leader because you're not from here."

Malcolm leaned back in his chair. "That's true, but we can change that. All we need is the right to build on this land and Blackthorn City becomes ours as well which means we can appoint a new clan leader. A _good _clan leader with a good name."

Things weren't looking good for him right now. The dragon tamers knew he had punched a former champion out of anger and that was generally enough to put him on trial should the other clan leaders decide to hold a hearing. If a hearing happened, he knew the dragon tamer trio would do whatever they could to ensure he was banished from the clan.

"You'll never get permission."

"I wouldn't count on that, Lance. Your grandfather isn't here to protect you anymore and that means you're vulnerable… you and your cousin." Malcolm's smirk widened. The urge to teach him a lesson was growing.

"Leave my cousin out of this," he hissed. "Clair had nothing to do with what happened between Blue and I."

"So do you admit that you had conflict with Blue then?" Pete said. "You punched him out of anger."

"I-" Lance stopped. Dammit, he cursed inwardly. "What happened between Blue and I is none of your concern." His heart began to quicken and his stomach muscles tightened. Keep it together, he scolded himself. Another slip up and the boys would have the rights given to them to build on the lands thereby damaging the Blackthorn Clan name.

"Isn't the first rule about being a dragon tamer is that you must not let emotions determine your actions?" Malcolm taunted. "You need to use your head, not your heart. You acted on impulse and never thought what the consequences could be." He shook his head, making a 'tsk tsk' sound. "The other clan elders won't like that very much should I inform them of my findings."

Lance growled. "You wouldn't dare."

"Are you threatening me?" Malcolm replied, rising from his chair.

"Malcolm…" Blake warned. "Cool it."

Malcolm ignored Blake and stepped towards Lance. Lance rose from his chair and glared back. "You think you're so high and mighty because you reached the Champion status, don't you Lance? You're not better than _any _of us!" He took several steps towards him until he was just a few feet away. They stood at eye level, staring each other down. "We _will _have the building rights and you and your goofy Champion won't be able to stop us."

"Her name is Lyra," he snarled, feeling his temper rise.

Malcolm lifted a brow. "Did I touch a nerve? Is she your girlfriend, Lance?" A smirk spread across his face. "I thought you had better taste, Lance. She is rather plain."

Lance threw himself at Malcolm before the other boy could react, tackling him to the ground. The boy tried to climb to his feet, but Lance sat on his back, using his entire weight to keep him pressed to the floor. He grabbed a handful of Malcolm's shaggy blond locks and yanked his head back then lowered his face to his left hair. "You have no right to speak of Lyra," Lance whispered, blood pounding in his head.

"What are you two doing?! Get him off me!" Malcolm shrieked. Blake and Pete leapt into action and pulled Lance off Malcolm. Lance managed to push Pete away, but Blake, being much larger, managed to restrain him for attacking Malcolm again. "You're going to pay for this!" Malcolm blurted, pointing a finger at Lance, his arm trembling. "You will face the hearing and you'll be banished! Violence against other tamers is a crime!"

Blake released Lance. "You shouldn't have done that," he said.

Indeed he should not have. His anger subsided, replaced by shame. Hitting a former Champion was bad enough, but striking another dragon tamer from a foreign clan while he was the Clan Leader was even worse. That lapse of control had given Malcolm and his cronies exactly what they wanted: a hearing to prove Lance was unfit to lead and thereby his title would be revoked and given to one of these loons.

He had single-handedly ruined Blackthorn's future.

.

_Ilex Forest_

Silver wasn't interested in bug-hunting, but right now all he wanted to do was get as far away as possible from that creepy gym leader, Bugsy. Ilex Forest was the best place to hide seeing as it was dark and hard to navigate through. Silver weaved through a couple of trees then crouched down behind a thick bush. Why had he agreed to play _Truth or Dare_ with Lyra, Ethan and Joey again?

He tried to recall why he had even agreed to play the game then remembered Lyra had begged him to, claiming it would be 'heaps of fun'. He couldn't say no to the Champion and his friend so naturally he agreed. He regretted it the moment he selected dare. Lyra had dared him to go bug-catching with Bugsy for a couple of hours so the boy would stop nagging her about being his date for the official Bug-Catching Contest.

"I hate you, Lyra," he murmured. Of course, he didn't truly hate her, but he hated the dare she had given him. It was partially to blame for it though considering he had asked for a dare because people who selected truth were cowards. He hated it when his words backfired on him.

"Silver!" Bugsy's voice echoed throughout the forest.

Silver clamped his mouth shut and refused to move a single muscle. He could not give his position away otherwise the little rascal would make him play 'Spot-the-Caterpie!' He waited until he could no longer hear Bugsy's nasally voice before parting the bushes to take a peek. His eyes moved back and forth, checking for signs of the short shorts wearing gym leader. Nothing. "All clear," he said.

Cautiously, he stood up from the bushes and moved towards the entrance. He could only hope that Bugsy didn't decide to come back this way and pounce on him. Bugsy thought it was hilarious to throw a net on people's heads for some strange reason. Silver, naturally, did not find it amusing at all. He'd threaten to crush the brat if he weren't a gym leader. He glanced around one last time making sure the boy hadn't somehow crept up behind him. Still no sign of him. The coast was clear. Freedom was only a few metres away…

He made a break for the exit when he heard a twig snap behind him. Instinctively, he jumped and turned around, fingers reaching for a pokeball attached to his pokebelt, ready to throw at his attacker. But he saw nothing. It can't have been Bugsy because there would have been a net on his head by now. Someone else was here, watching him.

"Come here, boy. Follow the sound of my voice."

A deep voice beckoned him deeper into the forest, pulling him away from the exit. Silver glanced back – he didn't have to listen, but curiosity made him follow the voice. If he found himself in danger he could always use his Pokemon to escape so it wasn't like he was completely vulnerable. Besides, if he didn't investigate now it would drive him crazy.

He followed the voice and soon found himself back where he was hiding from Bugsy just moments ago. There was a man there now and he was at least twice Silver's height. He was wearing a black blazer and pants and wore a plain white tie. "Let me get a good look at you… Come closer… yes, that's a good boy."

Silver stepped closer, unsure. There was something about that voice which sounded familiar… Where had he heard it before? "Who are you?"

"Has it really been that long that you don't recognize your own father?" The man chuckled.

Silver swore his heart skipped a beat.

Giovanni.

.

And here is the official opening chapter of the revised sequel to 'Divine Destiny!' This chapter basically sets up the main plot lines this story will take – there's Lance and the dragon council, there's Lyra and the mysterious man (any guesses on who that guy is? It should be rather obvious) and of course, Silver and Giovanni. More major plot lines will be established in the next chapter. As always, reviews are much appreciated!


	3. Darkness Rising

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Pokemon unfortunately

**Title**

Time Will Remember Us

**Summary**

A dark evil has arisen, threatening to sunder the fragile peace of the region. Lyra swears to protect her homeland from plunging forever into darkness, but it proves to be difficult as she struggles to find a balance between her newfound duties. The revised sequel to 'Divine Destiny'. Lance/Lyra, game-verse with multiple twists.

**Special Thanks**

Thanks to Gabby M, Skarrow, HitsuHinalover, opalvampire and Kitsunekit75 for reviewing the previous chapter! Thanks to the authors who have shown the faith in this story (especially those who favourited the now-dead World of Glass) by adding this to their favourites/alerts list! Enjoy!

**.**

**Chapter Two: Darkness Rising**

Lance pressed his back against the wall and drew in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Closing his eyes, he attempted to conjure images of peaceful locations in his head, but the images soon morphed into the faces of the dragon clan elders from around the world. Each person wore a scowl. One of them looked like his grandfather. They were saying things, but the elders spoke at the same time, their sentences merging into one.

Someone grabbed his shoulder and shook him, pulling him out of his thoughts. Opening his eyes, he wasn't surprised at all to find Clair standing before him, sapphire eyes locked on his face. She prodded him in the chest with a finger. "You're an idiot."

He batted her arm away. "Thanks Clair," he muttered. He tried to push past her, but she moved to stand in front of him, blocking his path. "I don't have time for this. I just… need to clear my head, all right?"

"You attacked another dragon clan member."

"I'm well aware of that."

She put her hands on her hips, pressing her lips into a thin line then shook her head. "It sounds to me like you don't even care!" She prodded him again. "We could lose everything! If a hearing is brought up and the jury decide you are dangerous, they will banish you! Your achievements will be erased. Your frame in the Hall of Fame will be discarded. You won't be allowed to set foot in Blackthorn City again nor participate in any official battle."

He rubbed his temples and sighed. "I was provoked."

"I thought you had better self-control than that! Quit acting like me."

Lance glared. "He insulted Lyra."

"And you wanted to defend her? She can defend herself, Lance!"

Lance didn't respond. Clair raised an excellent point. He didn't need to defend Lyra because she was fully capable of handling herself in any situation. He leaned his head against the wall and sighed. "I know," he said.

The fire in Clair's eyes dimmed. "What are we going to do?"

"If a hearing is called, I'll have to stand trial. I'll need to make a good defense case."

Trials conducted by the Dragon Council of Elders were regarded as the toughest in the world. The rules differed from the usual judicial system – the jury members weren't chosen at random; it was comprised of high-ranking trainers such as gym leaders and elite four members. In a normal hearing, the lawyers represented their clients and argued it out in the courts while the jury made the final decision. In a trial conducted by the Dragon Council of Elders, the defendant had to speak for themselves and hope the jury members saw things from their perspective. Once the arguments were finished, the judge would then ask the jury members to cast their votes. Generally, in most dragon trial cases, the defendant lost. Penalties were generally harsh, usually resulting in Pokemon being taken away and titles being stripped. The ultimate penalty was banishment.

"You won't have a defense team."

"I'll have to do what I can to convince the jury."

Clair bit down on her lower lip. "That's not going to be an easy task. I can't recall any trial held by the Dragon Council of Elders that has resulted in a victory for the defendant."

Lance gave her a grim smile. "Thanks again for the support."

"I'm trying to help, Lance. If you lose, we are screwed. We don't know who the judge will select to stand on the jury. You have to prepare a good case and explain why your actions were justified and hope that Malcolm doesn't dig too deep into your past. He's going to fish around for information he can use against you and let's face it, Lance, you're not exactly a saint."

Clair was right. He had done a good job of showing people that he was unfit to be Champion – he had punched Blue, he had shown disrespect to his grandfather and teachings and he had acted rudely to the locals. He also mugged a Team Rocket member and forced him to give up his clothing at one stage. He could now add assaulting dragon clan elders to the list. "My good deeds should outweigh the negatives."

She raised a brow. "I don't mean any offense dear cousin, but what good deeds have you done?"

Good question. He thought hard, trying to recall all the noble deeds he had done for the people of Blackthorn, but nothing came to mind. It then dawned on him he hadn't actually done anything good at all. All his actions benefited him and no one else. "Nothing?"

"There has to be something. Have you trained anyone before? Assisted someone in moving furniture or whatever?"

He shook his head. "Nope. I spent more time at the league than I have here in Blackthorn." The league had been his home for the past couple of years. He lived there as Champion and he had his own chambers when he was an Elite Four member. "You know I was eager to leave this city as soon as I could."

"Because you couldn't stand grandfather's lessons at the time?"

He nodded. "Exactly." He sighed and raked a hand through his hair. Clair didn't reply, looking down at the ground for a few moments, lost in thought. Speaking of their grandfather was painful – now that the man had died, they both realized just how important he was to them. The Blackthorn Clan was slowly falling apart without his leadership. What would he think of his grandchildren now? Would he be disappointed that it had come to this?

"I miss him," Clair murmured softly, lifting her gaze up from the ground, looking at Lance.

"We all do." Silence again. A Murkrow landed on one of the Dragonite statues nearby. Lance watched it carefully. Murkrow weren't native around Blackthorn City, so why had this one come all this way? It was said Murkrows were a bad sign of things to come, especially if one was seen at night. The Murkrow watched him with the same interest. Curious, Lance drew closer to it. The Murkrow stretched its wings and cawed loudly then leapt into the air. It moved to a different statue and continued to watch Lance. Creepy.

"You think it's a stray Murkrow?" Clair said, glancing at the bird.

"It could be… or it could just be a wild one separated from its flock?"

The bird was still watching him. He turned away, uncomfortable. "Let's go someplace else… preferably somewhere inside." He dragged his cousin away, leading them towards one of the new cafes built in the city. A decent meal was his priority now – at least he wouldn't have to be watched by a Murkrow.

.

_Ilex Forest_

Silver froze. He wanted to run, but his legs refused to obey him. All he could do was stand in place and watch the man who had ruined his life stand before him. He wanted to scream, to accuse him of destroying everything, but the words would not come. Fear had shut down logical reasoning. "Giovanni."

"My dear boy… it's been so long… You never thought to write me a letter?"

Silver snarled. "Why would I want to do that?"

"I missed you, my boy," Giovanni said, taking a step closer, so that he was now within arm's reach away from Silver. He towered over the boy, dark eyes burning with such intensity, Silver honestly thought flames were going to shoot out. "We have so much to catch up on." He reached out a hand.

Silver's legs decided to react at that moment. He jumped back narrowly avoiding his father's reach, but in the process, somehow managed to get his leg caught in a visible root. He tripped over and landed on his backside, glaring up at the man. "You said you'd never return! You said I was free!" he rasped.

Giovanni chuckled. "You will never be free, son. The blood that runs through our veins binds us together for eternity." He extended a hand down for Silver to take. Silver refused to accept it, spitting at the hand instead. Giovanni chuckled again and withdrew his hand. "Freedom is just an illusion. Didn't I tell you that peace and freedom are just ideas the weak believe in?"

"I remember your lessons clearly, Giovanni." Lessons he tried hard to forget. Giovanni's teachings had been cruel, involving numerous beatings which he claimed were designed to make him stronger. All they did was leave scars – mentally and physically. The scars were all over his body, his arms, his back, his legs… it's why he chose to wear long-sleeves, so no one could see the markings. "Your lessons did nothing for me." He picked himself up from the ground after freeing his foot from the root.

"My lessons taught you how to be a survivor." Giovanni grabbed his arm and yanked a sleeve up, revealing the scars on Silver's wrist. "You've endured so much pain, yet you are still here." His grip tightened. Silver tried to wrench his arm free, but the older man would not lessen his grip. His wrist started to ache. "Do you think you would be the trainer you are today if you had stayed with your mother?"

Silver hissed. "I don't know – you took that chance away from me." He never knew her his mother – not on a deeper level anyway. He had only seen one photo of her and that was because Giovanni had chosen to share it with him one day. The only piece of information he knew about her was that her name was Selene and she was a Pokemon researcher. Giovanni claimed she was weak.

"I needed an heir… and someone who shares my blood will not be seen as a weakling. Your mother could not understand that. I had to take you away from her."

"You ruined my life!" he snarled.

Giovanni rolled his eyes. "I had to make you strong."

"For what? So I could be one of your mindless cronies?"

Giovanni shook his head. "You are a soldier in a war, son. There is a battle approaching and only the strong will survive."

"Team Rocket is finished."

"I'm not talking about Team Rocket. I'm referring to something far more destructive." He dropped down to his knees and grabbed Silver's shoulders and looked directly at him in the eyes. "The fallen phoenix will rise again and the world will be covered in darkness. Every thousand years the phoenix rises and brings with him the foulest beasts of hell in an attempt to wipe the world clean of life. He was slain before, but a phoenix never dies." His grip tightened as his smirk widened. "The war is coming. You can stop it, but you need my help."

Silver pulled away. "I don't believe you." A phoenix with the power to absorb life of every living creature on the planet? Yeah, right. It sounded like a story children shared around the campfire to scare their friends. Besides, there was already a phoenix and it was in the possession of his friend, Lyra. No one had ever mentioned the existence of another phoenix.

"There is a God, Silver. His name is Arceus, remember? There is also the guardian of Purgatory, Giratina. Where there is a heaven, there is a hell and he takes the form of the one called Yvetal."

Giovanni sounded so serious, Silver _almost _believed him. This could just be an act to lure him into his trap again though. The man was like that – he would put out the bait and wait for someone to grab hold of it then he'd reel them in and never let them go. "If there was such thing called a… Yvetal, why have we never heard of it before?"

"The legendary Pokemon are a mystery. Even the greatest minds in all five regions have yet to understand them and how they came to be. But a man called Lysandre came across a couple of old scriptures regarding the existence of Yvetal. He wrote this: Yvetal lives for a thousand years. When the cycle ends, or the phoenix is slain, it becomes a cocoon. The cycle restarts and phoenix waits another thousand years to be reborn. When the phoenix is due to rise, the world itself seems to darken," Giovanni explained softly. "The days become shorter. Murkrows spread across the region, making their homes in urban areas they would not normally live in. Trainers with connections to the spirits will see terrible things and slowly lose their minds. The Dark-type Pokemon will turn against their masters as they wait for their one true master to arise."

Silver was still doubtful this Yvetal existed. It sounded like an excellent plot for a movie though, one he'd see if it was ever made and released to the public. "I still don't believe a single word you say – you've lied to me my entire life. I see no reason why I should start believing in you now. I have friends and I have my Pokemon. I don't need you."

Giovanni pulled away and rose to his feet. "You turn down my offer now, but you'll see that I'm right. The only person you can trust is family. Remember that, son. If you wish to reconsider, you know where to find me. I'll be waiting." He turned around and moved back into the trees. Silver heaved a sigh of relief. At least his father hadn't dragged him away anywhere to be taught a lesson.

"Did you find any bugs?"

Startled, Silver jumped. He turned around and spotted Bugsy peering through a couple of bushes, his shorts riding up so high up, Silver was surprised the boy couldn't even walk properly. "Don't sneak up on me," he snapped. The unexpected meeting with his father had made him temporarily forget about his game with Bugsy.

Bugsy grinned and jumped through the bushes, grabbing Silver's arm with his free hand. "You're not very good at this, are you? Anyway, it doesn't matter anymore because the Bug-Catching Contest is due to begin!"

"But-" Silver protested. He had only agreed to go catch some bugs with him in the forest, not actually spend an hour or two watching some stupid contest.

"No buts! Now come on! I don't want to be late! My fans are waiting for me!" Before Silver could protest further, Bugsy dragged him through the forest, grinning like a fool. Silver grumbled. Bugsy had fans? Unbelievable.

.

_S.S. Anne Ship_

Pulling down his hood, the man stepped inside the sliding glass door and joined the long queue. There were a large number of people travelling to Kanto to escape the harsh winter of the Sinnoh region. It was just his luck that he had chosen the busiest time to purchase a ticket. He was aware that he was being watched – after all, he was the only person in the building who had chosen to wear a black cloak, rather than settle for a thick jacket like everyone else – but he didn't care.

All he wanted was his ticket so he could escape this godforsaken weather for a couple of months. Running around in the snow and risking being assaulted by snowballs wasn't exactly his idea of a good time. Leaving Sinnoh temporarily was the best thing he could do for himself and his Pokemon – his Dragon-types hated the cold. The cold made them sluggish.

Someone tapped him on the back. Holding back a bitter response, he turned around and raised his eyebrows expectantly. Two female teenagers, a blonde and a brunette, looked back at him. The blonde tried to hold back a giggle. "Can I help you?" he said. He didn't receive a response. The girls were too busy trying not to laugh. He turned around again and sighed. Stupid teenagers.

As soon as he had turned around to face the front again, he heard one of the girls whisper, 'scarface'. There was once a time he would've taken offense to those comments, but he had gotten accustomed to it after several years of hearing the same old insults. It was one of the reasons he chose to wear a hood – it made it harder for people to see the scar that ran a diagonal line across his right cheek.

It was a battle scar obtained in battle during a heated battle against a Garchomp, but to other people, they simply viewed it as something to be laughed at. He ignored their giggles and shuffled forward, glancing at the television screen in upper right hand corner of the room. Watching television was a good way to kill some time – it also meant he could drown out the noise of the idiots surrounding him.

"_Here's Sherry, with all the gossip you could ever want! Thanks, Michelle! Former Champion Cynthia has been spotted hanging around with former Champion Steven – is this a possible romance for the stunning trainer? Sinnoh Champion Dawn's mother reveals the name of her new baby girl – another Champion in the making? Pewter Gym Leader Brock announces the opening of a new restaurant, called Hard Rock Café opening soon in Kanto! Blackthorn Clan Elder's death sends shockwaves throughout the world! Dragon Clan Elders from around the world come to pay their respects!"_

Blackthorn Clan Elder dead? It couldn't be… He waited for more news to be announced regarding Blackthorn, but no more was said. The two girls went back to discussing the relationship between Cynthia and Steven and gushing over the possibilities of a possible marriage. He rolled his eyes and turned away, repulsed. Journalists. They were parasites.

But they did tell the truth… partially anyway. Most of the facts were often exaggerated, but there had to be a story in the first place. The Blackthorn Clan Elder was dead. It shouldn't be surprising that he had died since he was only mortal, but it was so much more significant since the elder was his father - the same man responsible for banishing him from Blackthorn City.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" the woman said.

He tore his eyes away from the screen. "I would like a one-way trip to Kanto." Originally, he was going to purchase a return ticket, but the news of his father's passing had changed things. The next clan elder went to the person next in line – if he hadn't been banished, he would be the clan elder. His banishment however made that impossible. It would skip him and go to the next male in line – Lance. His son.

"No intention of returning to Sinnoh?"

"Plans have changed."

"That'll be five-hundred dollars. Name, please?"

"Jacob."

Five-hundred dollars? Prices sure had increased by a lot since last winter. A one-way trip cost three hundred just last year. He dug a hand into his pocket and pulled out five one hundred dollar notes and handed them to the lady. She seemed surprised that he actually had that amount but took it anyway and printed out his ticket with his name imprinted on the front.

"You may board the ship now if you wish, but the ship won't be leaving for another two hours. You can choose to sit in the lounge – there's a bar, dining area and even free public computers to use if you find yourself bored. You can even have a shower to freshen up before the long trip." The trip to Kanto took five days by ship. Although the ship had its own fair share of luxury facilities, he figured he might as well spend some time in the lounge. He was going to be staring at nothing else but the ocean for the next couple of days. Looking at the snow falling outside the window wouldn't hurt. He headed into the lounge, found an empty seat in the far corner and sat down, pulling the hood down further so it covered his face. He closed his eyes and rested.

.

The first few chapters will probably stick around the three thousand word limit, simply because I want to focus on setting the story up first, before really getting stuck into the action. Besides, I don't want to have too much stuff going on in each chapter otherwise it becomes a little messy.

Anyway, so Lance is worrying about the possibility of a hearing while Silver trades words with his dad. Lance's father, Jacob, returns, but what is it he wants? (Readers of World of Glass – he'll be written a little differently from his portrayal in that fic) Lyra is absent in this chapter but she'll be back in the next one, don't worry!

Reviews are much appreciated, as always!


	4. Shades of Grey

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Pokemon unfortunately

**Title**

Time Will Remember Us

**Summary**

A dark evil has arisen, threatening to sunder the fragile peace of the region. Lyra swears to protect her homeland from plunging forever into darkness, but it proves to be difficult as she struggles to find a balance between her newfound duties. The revised sequel to 'Divine Destiny'. Lance/Lyra, game-verse with multiple twists.

**Special Thanks**

Thanks to louie3b and opalvampire for reviewing the previous chapter!

**.**

**Chapter Three: Shades of Grey**

_King's Church_

The newly built church was an impressive white structure which rivalled that of the Indigo League building. Hundreds of people were standing outside, admiring the gothic architecture, taking photos and exchanging excited whispers with their friends. There were even a couple of journalists reporting live on the scene. The attention was perfect and exactly what King desired. The more people that were aware of his church, the better it would be for his ambition.

While the people gossiped, King retreated inside the quiet halls of his new home. Johto was quite different from Unova - it only experienced two seasons, while Unova experienced all four. Johto also wasn't quite as busy as his native hometown, but that would change in due time. When news spread across the other regions more people would want to come.

A male wearing a brown hooded robe with a golden waistband approached his master and bowed before he spoke. "My lord, the High Priests of the Circle have arrived."

The High Priests of the Circle were special members of his church who devoted themselves to his order. They weren't as strong as him in terms of battling skills, but they were still some of the best trainers in the lands. He was looking for someone new to join his order though, someone who could act as a spokesperson for his church, someone intelligent and wise.

Unfortunately, he hadn't found that person yet. The last researcher he had didn't even believe in his ultimate goal – he was far more interested in the science rather than the motivation. He wasn't going to make that mistake again. "Tell them to meet me down in the prayer room. I will join them shortly."

"But Ghets-"

"What did I tell you about calling me by my name? It's King," he snapped.

The man nodded. "I'm sorry, my lord. I will inform the priests." He scurried away and King sighed. He was still surrounded by foolish people – some things would never change. The group meeting was to discuss his plans for their order. His plans were grand – convert followers and control them all for the greater good of the world. Hell was going to rise and Yvetal would rise with it, shrouding the land in darkness while twisted fiends roamed the lands.

He had to prepare for the fallen phoenix's arrival first and ensure everything was in place for the ultimate sacrifice. It started with conversion which was achieved by spreading lies and placing false fear into people. Scared people would believe anything even if the idea sounded foolish, if they believed it would save their souls from burning in the fiery pits of hell.

The second step was gathering the necessary materials to perform the ritual to control the chaos that was Yvetal. This step wasn't as easy as the first; finding the necessary materials and obtaining them was difficult. There were three items that were needed: the heart of a pure-hearted trainer, the tooth of a corrupted dragon and the blood of a ghost. The items were then bathed in the bowl of dead man's blood.

It could be anyone, but King wanted to ensure that only one of the blessed High Priests of the Circle had the honour of being the ultimate sacrifice. The priests believed they were truly serving Arceus, but they were sacrificial pieces of meat for Yvetal. Thousands of followers were needed for sacrificial purposes as well – the hellish creatures of the world below became stronger feasting on the blood of the surfacers. The more followers there were the stronger his army of hell would become.

This time he would not fail.

The world was going to burn.

**.**

_Ecruteak Gym_

The Spirit World had occupied his minds, keeping him awake during the dark hours of the day, and when he found time to sleep, he dreamt of the creatures inside the realm. Surely, another trip wouldn't cause any harm? "Just one more," he told himself. "And then I'm done."

Before he could make a return trip to his new favourite place, he had to ensure he was not going to be interrupted. The gym trainers were watching him like a hawk – every action he made was spotted by one of the old ladies. He had to get rid of them at least for the rest of the day anyway. The old ladies sat around him at the far end of the gym, studying him with curious eyes. "You have summoned us. What is it that you need, Morty?"

"I'm giving you the day off."

The four old ladies exchanged confused looks with each other then turned their attention back to Morty. Martha, the eldest of the four sisters, spoke. "It would not be wise for us to leave you, Morty. You do not look well."

It was moments like these Morty wondered why he had selected the four eldest people, who just happened to be sisters, in his city to become gym trainers. They stuck together like glue – if one was in trouble, the other three would be there to assist. If one wanted to babysit Morty, the other three would take part in babysitting Morty as well. He wished he had chosen younger people, at least people around his age, but unfortunately there was no other Ghost-trainer his age skilled enough to earn a job here. So he was stuck with the old ladies.

"I'm perfectly fine, I assure you. You have all been working hard and I figure you need some time to relax," he explained. "You can use the rest of the day to visit relatives."

"My granddaughter, Fatina, is busy in her gym leader duties in Sinnoh," said Grace.

"And Shauntal is busy with her Elite Four responsibilities in Unova," answered Edith.

Georgina, the youngest of the four sisters, also nodded. "And Phoebe has business to attend to within the Hoenn league." All but Martha had granddaughters in who were in positions of high status. "We are not leaving your service, Morty."

Morty sighed inwardly. This was proving to be more difficult than he had originally thought. Was there anything he could do to convince these old ladies to leave him for the day? "Think of it as leisure time. The National Park is a good place to relax." Why couldn't they act like normal people and take the day off willingly?

"Naoko insists you are not to be let out of our sight," Grace said.

He suppressed a growl. Of course. Naoko put the old ladies up to the task of keeping a watchful eye over him. She didn't trust him. The realization that he had less power in Ecruteak City than he had assumed had begun to sink in. Gym leaders were supposed to be the political figures of the city, yet the Kimono Girls had more power and influence than he did. The other gym leaders were probably laughing at him.

"Sisters, I would like to speak with Morty alone," Martha said.

Grace, Edith and Georgina looked at her sharply, confused. Morty too, was surprised. The sisters always acted like they could read each other's minds. "But," Grace started. Martha shook her head. "We will wait in the Dance Hall." They stood up and made their way to the exit, leaving Morty alone with Martha. He felt uncomfortable all of a sudden and became fidgety.

"You need to stop," Martha said.

Morty pretended to play dumb. "Stop what?"

"I know what you are doing and it needs to stop before it consumes your mind."

Martha knew about his extra-curricular activities in the Spirit World it seemed. Had Naoko told her? "I suppose Naoko told you that as well."

She looked deeply into his eyes, her gaze unflinching. "The Spirit World is a dangerous place and it will be your end if you are not careful."

Her words reminded him briefly of what Eusine had said. Something about 'meeting his impending doom'. "I'm aware of that."

"And yet, you willingly wish to return."

It wasn't a question; rather, it was a statement which almost sounded like an accusation. "I can handle myself or do you take me for a fool?"

"I did not mean to cause any offense, Morty. I am simply warning you – do not return to the Spirit World." Morty searched for a comeback but came up with nothing. He sighed, defeated. Martha took his silence as a sign to continue speaking. "I had a grandchild once – he passed away when he was your age. The Spirit World consumed his soul and drained him of life. I do not wish of you to share the same fate. You may think you are invincible, but you are not."

Had Naoko and Martha spent a lot of time discussing him? It certainly seemed like it. He rubbed his chin, and looked away, not wanting to look into those stern eyes. "You doubt my ability." He tried to stand but she grabbed his arm with surprisingly strength for an old lady.

"I made a promise to your father that I would protect you for as long as I live." Again he tried to free himself, but her grip was unrelenting. He felt her nails dig into the flesh of his skin, so deep he almost hissed from pain. "Do not do anything reckless, Morty." She released her hold on him and he walked away, disturbed.

.

_Indigo League_

Lyra paced back and forth in front of her desk, trying to determine whether or not to trust the guy called King. A church was an interesting concept, but could she trust a man whose face she could not see? Her Pokemon sat around her wearing troubled expressions. Lyra sighed and sat down at her desk. "What should I do?" she said, looking at her oldest companion, Toto, her Feraligatr.

Toto gave her a toothy grin, hoping to cheer up his owner. Lyra smiled, but she didn't feel her mood brighten. Being the Champion of two regions was difficult. How in the hells did Lance deal with it all? Karen informed Lyra it would get easier overtime as she settled into her position, but three months had already passed and she still felt stressed.

There was tonnes of paperwork for her to fill out sitting on her desk – she had to sign numerous documents allowing certain festivals and events to go ahead, she had to read the contracts of each gym leader and agree to renew them, she had to work out what times she was free to attend the interview session for the biography on her life and then of course there was arranging times for attending fan club meet and greets.

The business of her scheduling meant she hardly had any time to train or socialize with her friends outside the league. It had been a couple of days since she met up with Silver and the gang, but it had been a brief session. She had to return to the league and read more boring papers. "I haven't seen Lance in weeks," she said, looking down at her Pokemon wearing a grim smile. Her Pokemon were also sad.

There were times she wondered how their relationship was going to work since they were hardly around each other anymore. Lance had his responsibilities as the new clan elder of Blackthorn and Lyra had her Champion duties to attend do. Her boyfriend did his best to communicate with her through web, letter and text, but it wasn't the same as seeing him face to face. Nothing could beat the warmth she felt when his arms were wrapped around her, her face pressed up against his chest, while he embraced her tightly.

"This is going to be the death of me," Lyra said, pushing back from the table. She stood up from her chair and wondered over to her private balcony, pushing open the sliding door to step outside and enjoy the fresh air. Immediately, she was greeted by a blast of cool air.

Her Pokemon walked up and joined her on the balcony. She turned to look at them standing in a straight line: Feraligatr, Garchomp, Staravia, Arcanine, Espeon and Salamence, her team of champions. Together, they had endured a lot. They saved the world from Team Rocket's evil, defeated the eight strongest gym leaders in Johto, braved the challenges and elements of Mt. Silver and conquered the league. She was proud of them.

What other trials would her Pokemon have to face? Was this the end of the road or was there another greater challenge awaiting them? It was hard to imagine they could face another threat more dangerous than Team Rocket.

"_You may have won the battle today, Lyra, but mark my words – peace never lasts forever. Someone else will carry on my work." _Archer's final words played in her head, bringing her back to that moment where the man had jumped over the edge. She shut her eyes and looked to the side, trying to force that image out of her mind. Did he know something she didn't? Was there somebody else out there right now plotting to bring harm to her homeland?

She thought of Eusine, the man obsessed with Suicine. She remembered crossing paths with him before taking on the Victory Road challenge. _"You will fall, Lyra. All great heroes do." _He claimed he wasn't in league with Team Rocket and she believed him. Team Rocket was not interested in chasing down legendaries like the researcher was. They wanted revenge against Red and thought she was the way to get to him.

She glanced down at the cities below. If she allowed this church to be built would she be making a big mistake or was it something that the region needed? Johto and Kanto didn't have the same fancy crowd drawing buildings the other regions had and it needed something new to bring more people. Perhaps if she were to take a tour of the building and understand it better? King wouldn't turn down the Champion's request since he needed her approval.

Sighing, she turned away from the buildings below. One wrong mistake and she'd damn the entire nation she swore to protect.

.

_The Spirit World_

Despite all warnings, Morty found himself back in the Spirit World. He had failed in driving the sisters from the gym. They would not take the rest of the afternoon off so he had made sure they could not reach him instead. It meant he had locked himself in his room, stationing his team at the door, guarding it closely. Not even Naoko could enter without risking the wrath of his Ghost-type Pokemon.

Tortured screams rang out throughout the realm, each one sending a cold chill racing down his spine. Hostile spirits moved towards him, their claws reaching out to grab a part of him, but they could not penetrate his mind. The spirits moved on to find the next spirit walker while Morty continued to retrace his steps to the same cave that had occupied his mind for the past few months.

Once more he found himself standing in the cave inhabited by the great beast. He was no longer afraid of approaching it for he had visited this place many times. He remained cautious however – this was a creature unlike anything he had seen before. Last time he had seen a glimpse of a scaled creature with red eyes – this time he saw a different creature, two to be precise. One of them was in the shape of a man clothed in a dark robe, sitting on the back of a black horse.

Morty crept closer, intrigued. The creature did not seem to detect his presence and remained in one place, unmoving. He took another step forward, close enough now to spot the patches of dry blood on the hooves of the horse. His eyes travelled upwards to examine the figure sitting on the horse. It appeared to be a man except it had no head. Rather, the humanoid was carrying its head under its left arm, its eyes constantly darting back and forth.

The horse turned around, and the headless rider looked directly at him, pointing a scythe in his direction. The animal reared then charged and Morty turned around and sprinted as fast as his legs would carry him. He flung himself through the door then slammed it shut, pressing his back against the wall, panting heavily. Silence soon followed.

"What the heck?" he said to himself. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to steady his breathing, but all he saw was the rider and his scythe. He opened his eyes again and rubbed his temples then moved away from the wall. During this brief moment of fear, his impenetrable shield fell, attracting the attention of a couple of hostile Haunters.

Still recovering from his confrontation with the headless rider, Morty was unaware of the spirits moving towards him until one of them grabbed his arm. Instinctively, he kicked out, striking the Haunter in the face. The Pokemon screamed, releasing his grip allowing Morty to scramble free. He started to run as he headed back towards the exit.

He came to an abrupt stop, as a bloodcurdling scream echoed throughout the realm. Glancing over his shoulder, he spotted the headless rider charging towards him, his bloodstained scythe held upwards. Morty sprinted for the exit, but fear had struck him blind. He couldn't remember where it was so he entered another door instead, slamming it behind him, hoping the headless horseman would not burst through. Panting heavily, he leaned over to catch his breath then moved forward. He could no longer hear the horseman outside and figured the creature had returned to its original position.

Now he was in a new place. There were no creatures this time – instead, he found himself walking along a sandy path, leading upwards into a mountain. He stopped briefly, and glanced up, spotting his final destination. A building which towered over all others. The Indigo Plateau… or at least it was once. Now it was shrouded in a thick cloud of smoke, flames dancing on its ruins. In amongst the ruins he spotted a creature, so vile it made his skin crawl. It had black scales, four thick legs and two sets of wings, the lower set being twice the size as the upper set. Those features paled in comparison to the creature's enormous bone-crushing jaws which took up half the creature's size.

The monstrous beast turned its face towards Morty, seemingly drawn to his presence. It moved towards him, making its way down the path, crushing everything that stood in its way. Morty tried to run, but his legs would not obey. He was frozen. The headless horsemen had been a horrific sight, but this was menacing.

For a creature of its bulk, it certainly moved fast and before realized it, the monster stood before him. Globs of saliva fell to the ground creating miniature ponds, accompanied with an overpowering stench, Morty felt weak at the knees. The creature lunged. Morty failed to evade and was struck to the arm. He fell back, clutching a bloodied arm, writhing in agony, his pained cries filling the air.

.

If you're wondering what the creature Morty was referring to, you'll find the scene in the epilogue of 'Divine Destiny'. I've created a new Pokemon type specifically for this story and I look forward to sharing this creation with you all! And yes, Ghetsis is one of the main villains in this story – I'm excited to work with his character and bring out his insanity and I hope you'll enjoy it to.

I hope you liked the throwbacks to 'Divine Destiny' (in regards to Archer and Eusine's quotes). There will be other references made since this is a sequel.

The next chapter goes back to Lance. It's probably going to be like this for awhile – one Lance dominated chapter and one about Lyra until they meet up again. This story is going to get pretty violent in some places – to give you a brief taste, I have been researching torture methods and black magic rituals. Yes, it's going to get rather… intense. Fun times and unexpected twists are ahead!

As always, reviews are much appreciated!

On a separate note, I invite you to check out 'Reign to Chaos' by AlaeMortis. I've teamed up with her to write a Lance/Lyra game-verse story and it'd be cool to see what you guys think!


End file.
